The Unexpected Guest
by 18Cyber-Cat18
Summary: So, Ian is getting married and Amy realizes that it is more than she can handled. Strangely enough the incidents in the song Speak Now really match with what is going through Amy's head... For a ninja's 39 clues ipod shuffle contest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Neither the book nor the song. **

Amy could not see clearly through the tears shining in her eyes. "So, this is it"she thought to herself as she walked down the London streets. No more waiting eagerly for his phone call, no more long walks in the park with him, no more eating gelato on the streets. This was it.

Once most of the tears were out and it had sunk in completely, Amy could feel a little anger besides all the pain and hurt. She had finally begun to forgive him and had even begun falling for him all over again when she found out. After running in to him quite a few times coincidentally and meeting him intentionally a little more than few times; Amy Cahill had to admit Ian Kabra had stolen her heart all over again. And he had broken it all over again too.

Everything had been going so well. Then last week all of a sudden he told her that they could not, and should not meet again. At first she had been a little confused, but had just assumed that it would pass over, but today she understood everything. She understood everything very clearly. It had all started when she was eating her breakfast while reading the newspaper. In the gossip section, squeezed in at the bottom, there was this little white box which was basically about how two of the most eligible singles of London were getting married today. The two being Ian Kabra and Victoria Waldorf. It hit her then, she felt transported back to the cave in South Korea where the fourteen-year-old girl had just had her heart broken into tiny little pieces. That is exactly how she felt again, she felt as if she was fourteen again.

In the same box they had also written the time and avenue of the wedding. Strangely enough Amy could feel her feet taking her towards the wedding; it was as if they developed a brain of there own. "This is just stupid" she thought to herself "Even if I do go there what exactly am I going to do and say? I am not even invited!". Then all of a sudden she felt anger surge through her. Anger like she had never felt before. Is this how it was going to be then? People would just come, play with her feelings, toy around with her and leave? This would not do she had had enough. That was when she decided that she would go to the wedding and give Ian a piece of her mind, after all, she was a human, not some toy for him to play with.

She turned around the corner, and there it was. The wedding was being held in Mayfair hotel and Amy had reached and was ready to do what she had not had the guts to do all these years.

AMY'S P.O.V._

Ugh, look at this horrid pink, frilly wedding. Now, where should I go? What should I do? Oh my god! I can't believe I am actually doing this. Huh, seems like spending all those years with Dan have finally resulted in me losing my mind. -

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

I just realised that I am completely inappropriately dressed for the wedding. Just look at these pathetic people's giving me weird looks, as if to say, who is this tear soaked woman and why is she here._  
_  
_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel_

Oh god, I have never been in a more challenging situation ever before. Those horrible people sitting as if they own the place have to be the bride's family. Ugh, arrogance just seems to ooze off the. What has Ian gotten himself into?

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I am caught finally, hopefully they won't be too rough while kicking me out. I turn around slowly and am relieved to see Ian's best friend, Carl. When Ian and I were still speaking to each other, I had had the opportunity to get acquainted to Carl. The truth is that I really liked him. He was easy-going, down to earth and very funny. It was hard to imagine that he had grown up between the rich and famous.

"Thank god you are here," he said looking relieved, "Ian does not want this wedding. You know that right? He loves you."

_I completely blanked out after that, __he likes me, he actually likes me! _Carl seemed to be saying something but I was barely paying any attention, because just like that all my anger had vanished. Someone then called him and he had to go, but not before wishing me luck.

I began to wander from here to there, when I heard some shouting coming from a room to my left. The door was open so I took a quick peek.  
_  
__And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

There she is. The woman who is the reason for all my misery. I know, that I should not even be that hard on her; she does not know about me and Ian. But, I mean seriously, it is very hard to like a woman who will yell at anyone like that.

The dress she is wearing has probably cost her a fortune, but it is hideous. Even hideous fails to describe how horrible she is looking in it.

_This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"__  
_

I wish I had the guts to say that, but I know better than anyone that I am not saying anything any time soon.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be  
She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?) _

This can't be happening; I have got to do something. But there are just so many people here. It seems as if they invited the entire city. Victoria has almost reached Ian. I glance at him; he has put on a fake smile, but he still looks bored out of his wits. Behind that mask though, I can tell that there is pain. I see as his eyes search the crowd looking everywhere but at his fiancé. Then as if he could find what he wanted to see he looks a little disappointed. That gave me encouragement; maybe he was searching for me, maybe, just maybe, if I reveal myself he will realise his mistake.

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.  
_

Did I just do that? Did just come out of hiding and protest against the wedding? Everyone is looking at me. Why did I have to raise my stupid hand; what was I thinking? Remember how my greatest nightmare used to be falling down in a pit and watching as everyone would laugh at me. Now I have a new nightmare: standing up in between a wedding and telling the groom that he is marrying the woman. I can hear someone speaking, oh wait, it's me. I can't believe I am actually talking.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out"  
_

There, I said it all without stuttering once. Now it is all out, there is nothing I can do about it. How does it even matter, I mean I don't even in the same _country_ as these people. God, I don't even live in the same _continent_. Wait is that a _journalist_ scribbling away in her notepad? That's it I am doomed. Maybe, I can pretend as if this a mid-wedding play and that this was all just a joke, or maybe I can just sit down and pretend as if this never happened, or I can act as if I have a mad twin and if anyone ever asks I can tell them that it was her who caused all this drama, no wait, I know-

Wait a minute,is Ian saying something? What was that? OH MY GOD!

_"Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
Speak now"_

This is actually happening. I can see Victoria throwing a not so little tantrum. Did she actually throw a vase at her mother? Carl is grinning as if Christmas came early and Ian never looked happier. I can't get out of the hotel fast enough as I run out to meet Ian.

___Finish_

AN: So if you are reading this then you must have made it through the entire thing. Congratulations. So, what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing and all constructive criticism is welcome. :D

Don't you all just love this song? Actually, I kind of like all Taylor Swift songs, they just seem to describe my life. Not this song of course. Anyway, BYE!


End file.
